Last clan standing- rebuilding shadow clan
by T0123052I
Summary: River clan, Wind clan and Shadow clan have been wiped out by a disease. Thunder clan is the last clan still surviving and its up to the youth of the clan to bring back the other clans before its to late. Sorry not that good at summaries.
1. Alliances

What happens when thunder clan is the last clan standing after a disease wipes out the other clans?

Alliances

Thunder clan

Leader: Pinestar

Deputy: Blackclaw

Warriors:

Barkfall ( used to be from shadow clan)

Birchface

Opalpelt

Darkclaw (used to be from shadow clan)

Thistlepelt

Orangetail

Wolfclaw (used to be from shadow clan)

Goldenfern

Foxfur (used to be from shadow clan)

Patchpelt

Medicine cat: Willowpelt

Queens:

Snowheart ( Shadowkit)- used to be from shadow clan

Tawnylight ( Jewelkit and Brightkit)

Lightwing ( Sagekit)

Grayfur (Jaykit and Mudkit)

Chedarheart ( Cometkit and Pepperkit)

Elders:

Stumptail

Mouseheart

**Please give suggestions on anything you would like to happen in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Pinestar watched his clan from the shade of his den worried that the disease had not completely left the forest as he watched Willowpelt carry a coughing Jaykit into the medicine den, a panicking Grayfur following closely behind. His train of thought was disturbed as Opalpelt his mate, a former kittypet sat beside him laying a plump squirrel down for them to share. "Have you thought about what they said?" Opalpelt asked as she took a bite from the squirrel.

**Flash back**

"Welcome Pinestar." A beautiful silver she cat with stars in her fading pelt said as she saw me get up.

"Who are you?" I said blinking away the sleep from my eyes as I looked at her.

"I am Silverstream former river clan cat, daughter of Crookedstar, but that doesn't really matter, what matters is that you have to help rebuild the other clans." She said with a slightly annoyed edge in her tone as I washed my pelt.

"How am I supposed to rebuild three other clans and help heal my own clan?" I asked bluntly, tilting my head remembering how my medicine cat, Mallowwhisker had just died leaving Thunder clan with only Willowpelt who was still mourning her mentors death.

"No time for questions" she said in a hurry, turning her head back as if looking for something, "Just remember that the youth are the future of the clans." before slowly disappearing, and I woke up her words still echoing in my mind.

**End of Flash back**

"Yeah I've been thinking…" but was cut off by a loud screech as cat burst into the clearing.

**Please review.**

**What do you want the disease and the cure to be?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short this chapter will be longer, I hope.**

**Disclaimer I do not own warriors **

Pinestar's pov

"Yeah I've been thinking…" but was cut off by a loud screech as cat burst into the clearing. Wolfclaw one of the newest warriors stood panting in the clearing, a trail of smoke running behind him, his tail fur scorched off and his usually silver gray fur covered in soot and ash.

"Fire by wind clan…" he said before he passed out, as Willowpelt got some water to sooth his wounds. I got up with Opalpelt and walked into the clearing trying to stay calm. Queens were ushering their kits into the nursery and the rest of the clan was in a panic, Blackclaw trying to keep them calm. Foxfur was by her brother's side in an instant, licking his fur franticly as she tried to sooth her only living kin's wounds.

"Blackclaw get a patrol ready and head to the wind clan border now." I said as I walked over to Wolfclaw. His fur had been completely burned off on part of his pelt and the burnt skin was a fiery red color, Willowpelt was finishing applying the rest of the pulp and putting cobwebs on his wounds as Blackclaw rushed out of camp Opalpelt, Patchpelt and Goldenfern following close behind.

"Will he be okay?" Foxfur whimpered as she lifted her head from her licking, her usually bright green eyes were dull and full of tears.

"He will be a bit sore for a while when he wakes up but for now he should rest." Willowpelt said as she nudged Foxfur to her feet, leading her towards the warriors den.

Goldenfern's pov

I rushed through the thick undergrowth not caring about the branches and thorns as they whipped at my soft golden pelt, remembering that my younger sister was on the border patrol. After our parents had died because of the disease, I had vowed to protect my younger sister, Orangetail who was always happy until they died. I rushed ahead of Blackclaw even though I had just become a warrior recently, as the smell of smoke hit me. The closer we got to the border the stronger the smell became as I finally burst though and saw a wall of fire surrounding two cats, panic clear in their eyes. Where's my sister I thought as Blackclaw and the rest of the patrol came and stood beside me wondering how to get Birchface and Barkfall out of the fire. Than my eyes fell onto an unconscious, soot covered figure lying behind Birchface.

**Please review that will help a lot. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the povs keep changing and the stories not going anywhere yet, it will soon I hope.**

**I don't own warriors**

**If I did Feathertail won't have died.**

Goldenfern's pov

Than my eyes fell onto an unconscious, soot covered figure lying behind Birchface. "No!" I screamed trying to jump into the fire and save Orangetail but Blackclaw held me back. I pushed him away screaming her name as I tried to get to her.

"Snap out of it!"Blackclaw shook me as I crumpled onto the floor "You're supposed to be here to help us safe them." he said as I got back to my feet shaking my head clear. Then I remembered that there was a river near here and that I could drench myself in water and go into the fire to safe my sister. I put my tail on Blackclaw's shoulder signaling him to follow as I rushed to the river. As soon as we reached, I jumped into the cold water soaking myself with cold water before jumping back out and running back past Blackclaw and into the fire. The fire was warm and ticklish against my fur, once past the fire wall I looked for Orangetail in all the smoke, than I spotted her and rushed straight ahead grabbing her scruff.

"No" she moaned "safe the kits." _What?_ I thought as I tilted my head, than snapped out of it tugging at her again trying to get her up to her feet than I noticed two little kits hiding underneath Orangetail's fluffy tail._ Oh those must be the kits she was talking about,_ not thinking about it anymore, and steadying Orangetail as I picked up the bigger tom that meowed in protest but gave up with a feeble cough. Before I could reach for the smaller she kit I felt someone brush past me and grabbed the kit, not bothering I pushed Orangetail along than when I knew she could stand I rushed past the fire again lowering my head and protecting the kit as I burst out and put the kit down ,making sure he was breathing before going back into the increasingly hot fire realizing Orangetail was missing I called out to her but started coughing too. I than saw her on the floor and grabbed her, before I couldn't go on any more Blackclaw was at my side, he grabbed Orangetail and helped me back on my feet before running into the smoke with Orangetail. I stumbled along than couldn't remember anything. When I woke up I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and tried to call out but started coughing and felt my throat burning.

**Please review, ****Thank you everyone who has reviewed.**

**Sorry if this chapter is short I will write a new one soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, since I write such short stories I promised to write more so here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sorry for not writing in a while I try to write every week but it's hard. **

Goldenfern's pov

When I woke up I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and tried to call out but started coughing and felt my throat burning. I felt pawsteps coming towards me as someone poured water into my mouth, I felt my throat feel better as I tried to get up and thank Willowpelt, but when I turned around I was shocked to find someone else. The cat's pelt was a bluish color and he had white, grey fur around his muzzle, his eyes were a dark ember color as he looked up and smiled. "What are you Thunder clan cats doing thinking you can swim?" he laughs kindheartedly as he turned around to get more water from a puddle. I looked around and found that I had never seen this place before, looking out of the den to see the bright new leaf sun shining.

"Where am I?" I ask the elder politely.

"Oh… where else could you be but in the River clan medicine den" he raised an eyebrow and starred at me, "Can't you tell from the smell of herbs and the fishy smell that you're in River clan? Thunder clan cats always complain about that we smell." he starred at me quizzically as I tried to smell my surroundings. "Maybe…" he mumbled to himself as he turned around to get something else. _Why can't I smell anything? _I thought as I licked my surprisingly clean fur as the old tom came back with a fish. "Here." He said placing the fish in front of me.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" I asked, before taking a bite of the fish and wincing at the flavor.

"Oh… my name, don't you recognize me?" he said getting another fish for himself as he sat down.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked tilting my head to a side, wrecking my brain to try and remember.

"How young are you youngling? I am River Clan's medicine cat, Rainfur." He said taking another bite of his fish than looking at me for an answer. _Oh I recognized him now; I had seen him as an apprentice at the gathering before the disease had started. _ Then it hit me, didn't River clan get wiped out from the disease.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" I started slowly backing up as he laughed.

"Don't worry you're not dead, I found you washed up here yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" I asked panic in my voice "What happened yesterday?" I asked talking to no one as I tried to think.

Flash back

_Water_ I thought as I tried to get to the river but fell into it as soon as I reached. _So that's why my fur is so clean_ I thought to myself.

End of flashback

"Thanks for saving me." I said as I finished my fish and got up to leave, but Rainfur blocked my path.

Rainfur's eyes glazed over as he blocked my path and opened his mouth and said, "The stars have chosen a new burning star to rebuild its Shadow." A voice came out of his mouth though it didn't move, before he crumpled to the ground. And then I remembered that Rainfur was known for telling prophecies in that way, as I sat back down shocked at what I had just heard.

Back in Thunder clan

Willowpelt's pov

I checked on Orangetail and Birchface who had it the worst from protecting the new kits. Thunder clan was lucky to be the last clan to get the disease before a cure was discovered, since they still had a chance for survival some of Shadow clans remaining cats came to join them, which Pinestar agreed on since they needed more warriors at that time. I walked to the nursery to check on the new kits as I saw Lightwing lick Sagekit's fur into a glossy coat for her apprentice ceremony later. The nursery was full and it was good that Sagekit was becoming an apprentice, I had heard from Darkclaw that Barkface was supposed to be her mentor. Birchface was Sagekit's father and maybe since his only kit was coming and apprentice to his good friend, he could still make it, maybe just maybe, but I was not so sure about Orangetail. Know one had found Goldenfern yet and some cats where worried she died. I walked in welcomed by the smell of milk and warmth but was instantly attacked by a ball of fur landing on my muzzle, before I felt more kits attaching themselves to my sides.

I laughed as I heard Cometkit scream, "Badger attack! Everyone protect the new kits."

"Cometkit get of Willowpelt right now!" His mother snapped from her spot in the nursery, a shy Pepperkit hiding behind his mom, Cheddarheart.

"It's okay Cheddarheart, their only kits." I laughed as I watched Cometkit scamper off to his mom. I than realized that quite Shadowkit was following right behind him literally acting like a shadow, before she quickly run to her mother, Snowheart. Shadowkit was so quite you would not even know if she was right behind you until she said something, though she preferred if she didn't have to talk. Shadowkit was known for how well she could get her pelt to blend with her surroundings, she had a white muzzle, one white paw, two ember eyes like her father, Blackclaw but she also had a bit of purple in her eyes like her mother which felt like they could stare a hole through your pelt when she starred at you, than the rest of her was black. She looked at me and ran to hide behind her mom, though she and Pepperkit were the quietest they didn't really get along, Pepperkit stuck to Sagekit like glue and cried when he found out that the oldest kit was coming an apprentice, Shadowkit used to be the youngest until the new kits came along but she liked to hang out with either Cometkit and Jewelkit. I walked over to Tawnylight were the two kits were sleeping; I checked their pelts for injuries and checked if their breathing was okay. The bigger tom was fine and breathing normally his fur was slick even for a kit and his pelt was an array of blue, grey and brown, the little she kit was wheezing a bit but she should be okay soon, her pelt was mostly silver but there was a bit of white and grey in there too.

"Her names are Songkit." I jumped turning to find a greyish, blue kit with a blacked stripped pelt and bright blue attentive eyes staring at me from where he sat as he watched me. "I chose Songkit's name with the other kits, when she was awake she said she liked the name and didn't have one, so that's her name now." He said smiling rushing through with his words literally singing it out.

"Um… okay Jaykit you need to slow down and stop bouncing around." I said watching a now bouncing Jaykit as he hopped up and down. " So… what's the tom's name?" pointing my muzzle at the tom kit.

"Oh… hm what is his name? Wait I know this one." he said tilting his head to the side looking up in wonder trying to remember the tom kit's name. "Uh! His name is Oceankit since he has these big ocean blue eyes; Cheddarheart says oceans have the same color as his eyes. Though I still think his name should be Swampkit or something and Mudkit agrees with me." He said smiling at me waiting for a response. Mudkit was awoken from his nap and came to stand beside his younger brother, he was much bigger compared to his smaller brother and they looked nothing alike, Mudkit had a completely brown pelt like his father, Barkface but had his mother's, Grayfur soft green eyes where Jaykit had his father's bright blue ones. Jewelkit who had been sleeping by Mudkit was awoken when she felt Mudkit leave her side and came to stand by Mudkit which instantly brought a curious Cometkit, Shadowkit following close behind. Before I could answer the kits whose curious stares made my fur stand on their ends we could hear a loud commotion coming from outside as someone called me to come quickly.

**Ha! I'll stop there for today and sorry again for not writing in a while due to schools busy schedules. :)**

**I'll try to write again soon I just wanted to kind of introduce the kits into the plot, who later come the main part of the story.**

**Can you guess why Willowpelt could possibly be called a way?**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is not part of the story.**

**Sorry to everybody who reads this, I quit take the story I'm giving it up for adoption do whatever you want. Hey but if you do give me a little credit. I'm publishing a new book called sky earth so I'm too busy to continue. You can change my awful quick ending.**

**This is the last part of the story**.

We all walked outside to find a mangled body of a burnt cat, smoke was everywhere again. We all panicked as the flames which magically appeared ate at the nursery wall we would soon die. We crouched low coughing as we inhaled smoke.

I was taken by two legs but now I've come home to thunder clan but find it in ruins the bones of many dead bodies, this was my home.

**F-M-L-J**


End file.
